User blog:Tkid115/Ryu vs Lucario - 115 Rap Battles Season 2 Finale
Here it is...the 115 Rap Battles Season 2 finale! It features master martial artist from Street Fighter ''Ryu versus legendary Pokemon Lucario because...it's kinda obvious of how similar they are. But all in all, which game series is better? Special thank you to Lexi for the amazing verse as Gardevoir! You're the best! it was (arguably) the best verse in here! No cast for this! Too much!!!! 'Beat: 'Here it is ' '''Battle: (A dark forest is seen. Footsteps are heard. A dark, brooding figure is seen walking on a path. Camera then cuts to a clearing where the figure reaches one side of it. The camera pans to the other side of the clearing where what looks like a humanoid rodent has his back turned to the figure) '' '' ''115 RAP BATTLES...... ''' '' (The dark figure's hand suddenly lights up to reveal his face.) '' '' (The rodent turns his head towards Ryu) VS..... (The rodent's hand also lights up to reveal his body) (Both look each other in the eyes and smirk) ......BEGIN!!!!!!!! '''Ryu: (starts at 0:21) Yo, I may look like your old school grown up Karate Kid, but I accomplished more in one tournament than your life EVER did! Quick kick to your stomach! Shoryuken to your jaw! Spin-kick this flawed wannabe blue hedgehog ! I wait for my oppertunity! KO-ing me is new to me! A champion trained by Gouken to win at all costs! This is true to me! I'll beat this freak of nature in a fight AND to the beat! People say you're "legendary", but now you're fighting in the streets! My skill is to the MAX! My move-set is unbelievable! And I'm so fast, me beating your Poke-ass will be un-seeable! You evolved from a plush-doll, and gave up all skill, did ya? You transfered all your popularity from Smash into Greninja! Lucario: (starts at 0:53) Ha ha! The absolute GREATEST fighter in the Poke-verse, is gonna go on a spree! and this wannabe Bruce Lee will be the first! Logical thinking and battle tactics are things you most certaintly lack! You won't even know what hit you! I'll beat you fast, like a Quick Attack! Hard as steel! I was literally BRED a fighting type! I'll do what you THINK you will: beat you in a fight AND on the mic! It's just you and I now, and it looks like your "skill" has retreated! Yu don't even deserve to fight anymore! Against Sagat, you freaking cheated! Very rare you find someone of my stature! Rare as an emerald! Rare as candy! YOU compared to ME? I'm better ten-fold! You wanna go, Ry-Liu Kang? I see no real Street Fight! Fight me? You eyes will go black and all you'll see is white! Ryu: (starts at 1:29) The "greatest fighter" in YOUR realm, but now you're HERE; facing ME! You're high on Ivysaur to fight! I'll beat ya Hearthome to Eterna City! This dog is making me mad! I want his HP bar to end! I'll make this an over-''FAINT and call in my bro Ken! '''Lucario:' (starts at 1:40) You wanna play THAT game? I do that every day of my life! Let me call in some fire to end YOURS! One stride, no strife! All of your game's remakes and reboots, but your time's about to pass! So watch your back, or we'll bust a cap-com in your ass! (Beat stops. Ryu holds his hand out behind him and something slaps it. A figure in red hops over him.) (Lucario disappears in a cloud of light while a dragon-like figure appears in the same way) '' '' Ken: (beat starts over from 0:21) Ok, time for round 2! You heard right, you're facin' Ken! We're the best of the best! better than you two have ever been! Upper-cut your head off, Smaug! You think you're hotter than me? Ryu: Untrue! Ken: I'd like to see you take my Dragon-Punch ! It won't be fun for you! This species is inferior to me! It's omega to my Alpha! The most over-rated starter, so I've heard enough about ya! I'll blast your head off, parade it on a pike, while riding on a bike! And I'll do that three times! First! Second! Third Strike! Charizard: (starts at 0:44) RAUGH! 'That's ENOUGH out of this pansy ass rich kid! He thinks he's cool, but even Dan did more than he ever did! Poor daddy sent you far from home so you could be oh so alone! Didn't even compete in his first tourney because he KNEW he would get boned! Not even top where he's from! He's a little cocky punk! There won't even be any Leftovers because I'll eat him WHOLE for lunch! You can Dragon punch a dragon? You try, and I'll lay ya flat on your ass! Then burn your red PJs with Flamethrower, Heat Wave, and Rock Smash! ''(starts at 1:05) '''Ken: How scary. Right bud? Ryu: Agreed. Let's show these two who's boss. Ken: Metsu -school them in this fight- Ryu: -give them a dishonorable loss! You're angry, dragon! Take some meditation ''and just learn to chill! '''Ken:' But first, let's introduce them to our friend: - Ryu: The Man Beast From Brazil ! (starts at 1:17) Charizard: Man-beast? HA HA HA! Sounds like an exotic porn-star! Lucario: We're Legendaries compared to you two! Arceus to Bulbasaur ! Charizard: As Lu said, Ryu, you cheated! So dishonorable? Look who's talking! Lucario: So call in your "man-beast". You'll find OUR little friend QUITE shocking ! (A roar is heard behind Ryu and Ken as a sparking ball rises from behind them and lands in front, revealing an ape-like creature) (As this happens, a glowing ball of energy zooms past Lucario and Charizard and skids to a stop, revealing a mouse-like being) Blanka: (starts at 1:28) Aooooh! Let me end this little rodent's life! RIGHT NOW! This ain't no Trainer match here! I'll show you how this survivor gets down! All alone! (Aooh!) Just the jungle, no house! So I is confident that I can pound this Japanese Mickey Mouse! I survived on eels! (Power!) You just eat nothing but ketchup! Good ol' Jimmy is more adventurer than that little dweeb Ketchum! Electric fry this rat and eat him for breakfast! It isn't different- than what I usually feed on! Yet you still fight me! Such ignorance! Pikachu: (starts at 1:51) Pika Pika! It looks like an ape needs a lesson in rhyming! How could you be taken seriously if you look like you're from Dead Rising! I'm the symbol of this! More recognizable than this green jungle monkey! This secondary combatant just literally CAN'T touch me! Volt Tackle you to the ground! Fear this shocking lyrical pound! You can have all the strength in the world, but you can't hit that which speeds around! I pick speed over force ANYDAY! it just brings more pain! You can't beat this team! Call these losers Meowth, Jessie, and James! (starts over from 0:21) Blanka: Augh! I'll eat these rodents! Ryu: Come on, fighters, let's show them- Blanka: -that compared to us, they're Silver ! Ken: And we spit flawless and Golden! Ryu: We'll KO these weak opponents- Ken: -and gain a Street-VICTORY! Blanka: Let's let the pretty girl out! Ryu: FEAR THE LEGEND: CHUN-LI !!!! (starts at 0:32) Pikachu: You say we're small and pathetic- Lucario: -but we'll still beat YOU! You'll see! Charizard: Everyone knows us! only ONE of you's in MvC3 ! Pikachu: I can't believe that out of all opponents- Charizard: -we have to face THESE chumps! Even lamer! Lucario: So now we call upon the fairy type! Catch you with her rhymes- Pikachu: -like my Trainer! (A woman walks between the Street Fighters and bows at the Pokemon.) (Suddenly, a glowing, fairy-like creature decends down in front of the Pokemon.) Chun-Li: (starts at 0:43) Ok, this is going on and on! I've had enough of this shit! I'll end this little pixie with my Hyper Flash Kick! Ha! the most "attractive" Pokemon, but you're STILL so vile! Good luck against me! You're not able to reflect LYRICAL projectiles! I'll kick your head off your shoulders! I really don't think you can stand me! You seem like a passive Rose mixed with a wannabe Cammy! I've come to trash this psychic! Snap her like a little twig! You seem like just another wild species so I don't know why you're so big! Gardevoir: (starts at 1:05) Repping Hoenn, I'm stepping and messing with Thunder Thighs Chun-Li! Bleed you till you're Crimson, raps deadlier than Vipers, it's not even funny! Psychic and Fairy are super effective on Fighting, so I'll leave you decayed, I'm sharper than Vega when I unleash Psycho Cuts, just call me Gallade! You mess with me or my trainer, and I'll just create my own black hole! I'm gonna show this cop out cop that she's a disgrace to all of Interpol, I got projectiles galore, you can't come close, so why should you bother? Because I'm killing this rap quicker than M. Bison killed your father! (As soon as Gardevoir ends, two large, purple energy blasts explode in front of both teams, sending them back.) (Two glowing, dark figures slowly decend from the sky and land. They lock eyes.) M. Bison: (starts at 1:28) Come on, then! Feel the wrath of the Shadaloo ! So watch your back, Mew, cause' this rap will be bad for you! This rag-tag team of misfits include nothing but mistakes! Watch as I weaponize my SOUL!!!! (HA HA HA!!!!) (Explosion) Final Bison: Your death now awaits.... Tear up this Frieza knock-off! Hit him with a Psycho Crusher! Your PARENT'S more powerful than you! Compare me to her, I'd CRUSH her! So test your "psychic powers"! You'd be just a good DJ at a rave, But today's not the day!' And this place shall become your GRAVE!!!' Mewtwo: (starts at 1:51) Fool! Think you're a match for this legend? Pure insanity! You want to "protect" the world, but you do that by enslaving all humanity! Genetically BORN a boss! Spawn of Mew; two times better than YOU! When I evolve, it's worth the hype! I can beat this clown? I know it's true! (Mewtwonite Y appears behind Mewtwo) Mega Mewtwo Y: You Guile-less swine! You don't deserve the "Master"! Watch as I master THIS! I'll spit harder, hotter, and I'll spit faster! You literally always get beaten so don't "feel the wrath" me, when everybody gets jealous when someone else would master-catch me! (Suddenly, a dark essence starts emminating from Ryu's body as his eyes glow red and his outfit gets darker.) (He lets out a furious yell as Bison and Mewtwo are startled and fall back.) (Lucario's body then explodes in a burst of light. He gets up looking a little...different.) (New beat: Evil Ryu starts at 0:45) '' '' Evil Ryu: Now you've unleashed my inner demon! Now, I KNOW you want more! You look like you just went to a thrift store, you Lucari-Macklemore! Unlike any other berry, I'm spitting more than you can chew! Nice "evolution" there! the only thing that grew was your hair-do! Like Pinocchio or Ultron, now I've GOT NO STRINGS! You'll always be inferior! I am THE pure ruthless being! Step to me EVER AGAIN and I'll leave your body broken! But I'll blast you out of here now! KO! WIN! HADOKEN!!!!!!!!!! Mega Lucario: (starts at 1:08) Oh, look, you went to the "dark side" ! But after, you'll be crying in tears! I'd like to see this "form" get sealed away for a thousand fucking years! Against this TRUE legendary, nobody sees your really winning. I'd beat ya and leave ya to die, unlike the Tree of Beginning! I'm the Fighting saint that this Raging Demon should fear! Counter that lame fireball with a beastly Aura Sphere! You all should surrender your fighting ways to the Pokemon that you have crossed! Because this Mega evolution is the answer to the mystery of why you all LOST! ''YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 115-'' '' '' ''-RAP BATTLES!!!! (AUGH!) (KO!!!!!!!!!!!!)'' WHO WON?!!! Street Fighters Pokemon Who was the best?!!! Ryu Lucario Ken Charizard Blanka Pikachu Chun Li Gardevoir M Bison Mewtwo Evil Ryu Mega Lucario Category:Blog posts